


[Untitled Sterek ficlet]

by Claudii85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Derek is ooc, Derek is the spazzy one, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, it's intended this way, it's total crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is still early in the fall, the leaves starting to change colors. Derek is running through the park, one early morning, barely 7 am. The best time to go for a run, because the park is quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG BIG BIG THANK YOU, to my amazing friend Cricket for helping me making this ficlet better by pointing me my mistakes. You're the best.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it :)

It is still early in the fall, the leaves starting to change colors. Derek is running through the park, one early morning, barely 7 am. The best time to go for a run, because the park is quiet. No kids playing in his path while their moms look at him like he’s a piece a meat. Derek knows what he looks like.

But this morning, there is a lot of people in the park. He wonders why and briefly considers changing his route, but continue his run. It’s a few meters further, he sees a poster about the “Beacon Hills Fall Festival”. He kinda had forgotten about it, since he usually avoided the town festivities.

Derek noticed a man talking animatedly on the phone and his lips moving so fast they were almost blurred. He seemed as tall as him, but leaner with long limbs but strong arms and broad shoulders. His hair looks like he just get out of the bed or thoroughly fucked.

The closer Derek got, the more details he noticed about him. Like his big amber eyes, plush pink mouth and his hands. Damn! His hands, with long fingers…  
Derek wonder how these hands would feel on him, of they would be warm and gentle, caressing him slowly or of they’d be able to manhandle him into submission. Either way would be perfect with him he thinks. He wants to know how those long fingers would feel inside is body, the man taking his time to open him…

Derek was so lost in his thought he never noticed he derived from the path until he hit a tree. He opened his eyes slowly, ouch, his head was pounding, only to see the man’s face only a couple inches from his.

"Dude, are you okay ? You hit that tree pretty hard."

"Ugh!"

Wow, Derek! Way to sound brilliant!

"Do you think you have a concussion, are you seeing stars, do you have a headache or are you feeling dizzy ?" Asked the man, rapidly.

"Don't think so, I was thinking about the way your fingers would feel inside me..."

Derek put a hand over his mouth, not believing he just said that out loud. The man would get him arrested.

"You definitely have a concussion, answered the man, laughing, and don't you think we could start by going to take a coffee together first ? I'm Stiles, by the way."

"Derek."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a BIG BIG BIG thank you to my dear friend Cricket, who took some of her time to help me ♥

After his first encounter with Stiles in the park, Derek couldn’t get him out of his head. The way Stiles’ fingers lingered a little longer than they should have when he gave him his hand to help him get up, or the way how eyes were roaming over his body, but not the way the mom’s do. He liked the feel of Stiles’ eyes on him.

Even in Derek's rush to leave the park, Stiles still managed to slip Derek his number and Derek promised to call him. Now, two days later he’s sitting on his couch looking at Stiles number on the screen and can’t press the button. He’s nervous, nobody had made him nervous like that since Kyle. 

Before losing the little bit of courage he has, Derek takes a deep breath, and hit the call button at the bottom of the screen.

The phone rings and rings, after the fourth ring he’s sure Stiles won’t answer. He’s about to hang up when he hear Stiles’ voice. He seems breathless.

“Hi ? Hello ?”

“Hum, hi. It’s Derek, you know from the park.”

“Hey Derek, thought you’d never call.”

“Thought you wouldn’t answer, was about to hang up when you answered.”

“Sorry, sorry, I was in the shower and I heard the phone so I took my towel but didn’t dried off and I slipped on the floor and, yeah sorry. Anyway, how are you, man ?”

“I’m…good. I was wondering if you wanted, maybe get coffee with me, when you’re free.”

“Yes, I’d love to. Are you free today ? I work from mostly from home, so I can take a break whenever I want.”

“You know the coffee shop next to the park ? Meet me there in,” Derek checked his watch, “an hour ?”

“It’s a date!” 

***

After changing his shirts three times, Derek put on a gray Henley, grabbed his keys and headed outside. The coffee shop being only two blocks from his apartment, he decided to walk. 

The bistro is almost empty, Derek takes a seat in the corner, next to the window. When he see Stiles enter he waves at him.

“Damn! Am I late ? How long have you been waiting for me ?”

Derek smiles, happy to see he’s not the only one nervous.

“Relax Stiles, you are on time, I was early and I’ve only been here for 5 minutes.”

Stiles visibly relax and Derek smiles again. 

“Let’s start over. Hey Stiles!”

Stiles laugh. Derek likes it.

“Hey Derek, how are you ?”

After, the conversation goes easily, Derek talks about his sisters and his uncle Peter. He’s usually the silent type but Stiles makes him want to open up and talk about himself. Stiles talks about, well, he talks about anything that comes to his mind. From the way he likes his coffee to his best friends, he never stops and Derek likes it. 

Derek find himself looking at Stiles’ mouth and the way he licks his lips. He wants to know how the other man’s mouth would feel on his cock, watching his lips stretch.

It’s just when he see Stiles’ choke that he realize he may have said all this out loud.

Derek feels his face redden.

“Are you okay ?”

Stiles laugh.

“You really don’t have any filter ?”

Derek’s want to dig a hole and hide in it forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll maybe turn this in a 5 times + 1, if the inspiration struck me :)


	3. Chapter 3

After their coffee date, even if Derek had once again humiliated himself in front of Stiles, the other man had agreed to a second date. This time Derek invited Stiles in his home and cooked for him. He didn't set the house on fire and managed to let all his inappropriate thoughts where they belonged, in his head. He was proud of himself. Stiles kissed him before he left and told him he had a good time. Derek was happy. 

Of course, this couldn't stay this way for too long. That was not how Derek's life was working. That's how he found himself, sitting at the police station, waiting for Stiles to answer his phone. 

"Hey! Derek, how are you ?", answered Stiles, visibly happy Derek called, when he finally pick up his phone after the fourth ring.

Derek was so embarrassed, he couldn't speak. He sighed loudly.

" Derek ?", Stiles repeated, "Are you okay ?"

"Yeah, yeah, doyouthinkyoucouldcomepickmeupatthepolicestation please ?" asked Derek very rapidly.

"Whoa whoa what ? Could repeat that slowly ? I mean, I know I talk fast, I didn't even think it was possible for someone to talk faster than me, but congrats dude, you did it..."

"Stiles!", snapped Derek on the other side of the line.

"Sorry"

"I asked if it was possible for you to come pick me up at the police station."

He heard Stiles chuckle.

"Dude, you serious ?" Asked Stiles between two laughs.

"Ok, forget it, I'll call my sister."

"No, no, no, I'm coming. I'm near, I'll be there in 10."

"Thank you, I feel the sheriff judging me from his office."

At that, Stiles doubled in laugher before he hangs up.

***

Derek felt relief when he saw Stiles enter the station.

"Son ? What are you doing here ?"

Son ? Stiles was the sheriff's son. Oh no! Derek was definitely gonna die of embarrassment 

"Hey dad! I'm coming to get Derek. Apparently, he feels judged by your eyes."

"You know this man ?"

"You remember the man I told you I met in the park ?"

His dad nods.

"It's him, Derek. The man I met, at the park. Ok bye dad."

Stiles takes Derek's hand and lead him towards the door, rapidly.

"I don't see your car, what happened Derek ?"

"I got arrested during my morning run", answer Derek.

"Ok, my Jeep is over here, let's go to your apartment, it's closer than mine. And you'll tell me everything."

"Uh-uh. You know, that's really not the way I pictured meeting your dad for the first time."

"You thought about meeting my dad ?"

Derek feels his face flush. 

"I did, but now, he will probably tell you I'm a pervert and you should never see me again."

"A pervert ? What ? And by the way, I'm 25, my dad can't really tell me who I can or can't date. But you really have to tell me why my dad would think you are a pervert."

"This is so embarrassing."

Stiles makes an encouraging noise. 

"If you never want to see me again after I'll totally understand."

"Derek, after everything that happened between us, I'm still here."

"Ok, I was running in the park this morning, and I might have drink too much water on top of my morning coffee. I needed to pee really badly and the toilets in the park are kind of disgusting. Since it was early and the park was almost empty I decided to pee against a bush."

Stiles starts laughing.

"You were arrested because you peed in a bush ? Oh my god."

"No, I got arrested because I didn't notice the kids with their moms coming from the other side of the park. One of the moms saw me and thought I was trying showing my junk to the kids."

Stiles cut the engine in front of Derek's apartment building and leans over the console.

"Derek, you are so perfect for me" says Stiles before kissing him.


End file.
